A Letter from Luke
by Awesome-Ace
Summary: "And he was able to write a letter… in the Underworld?" I asked. Again. For the third time. "And Nico agreed to deliver it?" I asked. Also again. Also for the third time.


Percy

The battle's been over almost two weeks now. Camp is starting to get back to normal. Sort of. So far the Stolls have only set two things on fire. That's an improvement, I guess. Things were going pretty well, till Chiron came to talk to Annabeth and me.

We were down at the dock. Well, actually I was in the water, Annabeth was on the dock. I was trying to convince her to come in, but she was busy studying something or other. As we were talking we heard Grover come up.

"Hey G-man," I said.

"Hey Percy," he said. "Chiron wants to talk you guys. I'm really not sure why," he quickly added, he knew that Annabeth was about to start asking a million questions.

"We'll be up soon," I said, as I pulled myself out of the water. Annabeth threw me my shirt and my sandals and we started our way up the hill.

.:o0O0o:.

"And he was able to write a letter… in the Underworld?" I asked. Again. For the third time. "And Nico agreed to deliver it?" I asked. Also again. Also for the third time.

"Yes," Chiron sighed, his patience waning. "As I have already said, he has written a letter for the camp. I have not yet read it because he wanted the two of you to read it first. Then to the whole camp."

"Well, let's go ahead and read it then," I said. This really isn't what I had thought I would spend my day doing. Actually I don't usually plan my day, it just happens. Annabeth settled herself next to me so that we could read it together.

To my ex-fellow campers:  
I am sure that many, if not all of you, hate me. I bet you didn't ever want to hear from me again. At all. Ever. Well, this is the last time, I promise you that. I just have a few things to say. I'll get the hardest one out first.

I'm sorry.

There I said it.  
I really didn't mean for what happened to happen. I thought that most everyone would see the way I did. That they would have the same hate towards the gods that I did.

Guess I was wrong.

I should have stopped. I should have realized my defeat long before Jackson had to show it to me. More then once. I knew you guys were strong, I just thought that I was stronger. Better.

Do I regret going to war against the gods? Telling my father what I think of him? Not entirely. I just wish that it had gone differently. At first it was just about showing our parents how we felt about how they treated us. Then Kronos talked to me. His offer seemed so inviting, it seemed like the best thing. It was like showing a kid a never ending candy store and telling him that it could be his if only he helped you.

For me, that candy was power and revenge. I was blinded by the thought of it. I didn't see Kronos for what he really is, was, whatever.

Once the battle started, he took over completely. I could still hear and feel and see what was happening, but I had no control after it. I tried, okay, I really tried. I could see the fighting. I could see the death. And… I, er, Kronos, laughed. It was Kronos laughing, but I felt like I was. I felt like I was going to be sick. I just wanted it to end.

And it did. I ended it. I managed to overthrow him for just a minute. And I used the dagger. I ended it all. No more death. The gods had won and that was that.

I assume that someone will read this after sing-along. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Michael and Beckondorf and Silena and all the others. I'm sorry.

I don't blame you for hating me. I just thought that this would make me a hero, well it sort of did, but I thought it would be different. Are heroes supposed to have regret? And shame? Are they supposed to hate themselves?

I don't really have anything else to say.

Stay safe everyone.

- Luke Castellan

Luke had at least been kind enough to write the letter in Greek. So instead of taking an hour to read, it only took half an hour. For me at least, Annabeth finished it long before me. She had put her head on my shoulder and cried quietly. I kissed her forehead.

"It'll be okay," I whispered.

"I want to read it," she said. "To the camp."

"No. Annabeth, we both know that you will choke up during it. Let me read it. Or we can both read it. I'll probably stumble a bit." She looked like she wanted to protest, but she just nodded.

"I'll call a meeting immediately," Chiron said.

"No, let's wait till after dinner. It would be a shame to dampen then spirits now. Annabeth said. We stood up, took the letter and walked out, we now had a different kind of weight resting on us. One that I don't know what to do with.

.:o0O0o:.

After the sing-along Chiron came to the front. "May I have your attention please," he said. "There is some unfinished business that needs to be taken care of. Percy and Annabeth will explain it to you." He walked back to where he usually stands.

Annabeth and I came up, hand in hand. "All of remember Luke and each of you has different feelings about him and what he did. Well, he pulled a few strings in the underworld and managed to get write us a letter. A letter for the all the camepers. You may have your own thoughts to interject, but please don't. This is hard enough for us as it is."

I took a deep breath and looked at Annabeth. She nodded and squeezed my hand. We had a compromise, I would read it to everyone, but she would be there so that I wouldn't stumble too much.

I started to read it and before I even finished the first paragraph some idiot stood up and spoke his mind. I think he was from the Ares cabin.

"That's right," he yelled. "We hate that stupid piece of–" he would have continued if Clarisse had not interfered. She clapped a hand over his mouth and hissed something in his ear. They sat down and he kept quiet. I don't always get along with her, but I guess I sort of count on Clarisse at some times. I cleared my throat and continued.

By the time I had finished, quite a few people were crying. The Stolls were comforting their sisters who had actually been close to Luke. There was at least one person from each cabin who had known him well.

After I had finished, I had a little bit to say. "Right, so you all know that Luke and I weren't exactly the closest friends, but I will tell you this. After all he did to me, after he tried to kill me, not as Kronos, as Luke, I still respected him. I didn't fear him, I respected him. I wouldn't be half the fighter I am were it not for him. He taught me to be on my feet, always. Sure, he was a jerk, he made some mistakes, but he was a hero. If he hadn't taken responsibility for his actions, we wouldn't be here today. He took his own life to save us. If that's not a hero then I don't know what is."

Slowly, people started to stand and clap and cheer. Luke may have died thinking we all hated him. But none of really do. We not like him that much, but we don't hate him. I sort of wish we could let him know that. But I guess we just have to live with that.


End file.
